


in cocoa veritas

by TheRedshirtWhoLived



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aged-Up Alphinaud Leveillleur, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedshirtWhoLived/pseuds/TheRedshirtWhoLived
Summary: When an unexpected winter storm forces Alphinaud and Verin, the Warrior of Light, to take shelter in a cabin in Coerthas, long-buried feelings come to light.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bookclub Valentione's Fic Exchange 2021





	in cocoa veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thixotrofic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thixotrofic/gifts).



> Happy Valentione's, Thixotrofic! Thanks for the prompt and for helping create an awesome community in the Bookclub. This was my first time writing Alphinaud, and it was a really nice challenge. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

_When I daydreamed about being alone with Verin,_ thought Alphinaud as he stripped off his mittens and wrung the snow out of his braid, _this was not what I had in mind._

True, the knee-deep snow and sturdy cabin in the wilds of Coerthas could have been plucked from the colorful romance novel Tataru had given him for his twenty-first nameday. But in the novel, there had been plush, soft furs in front of a fire that roared and crackled merrily and never needed tending. Not…not whatever scratchy, heavy blankets the cabin’s owners had squirreled away in the cupboards and what meager flame he and Verin could coax out of the pitiful excuse for wood in the fireplace. 

With a slight _pop,_ the wood caught light, and Verin let out a happy little cheer. “Well, Alphinaud,” she laughed, “at least we’re not going to freeze solid. Want me to try to knock together some sort of stew from whatever we’ve got in our packs?”

Alphinaud swallowed back some useless, poetic remark about Verin’s shining green eyes and smiled slightly. “Verin, at least let me make sure you are not hypothermic. You’re no healer, and considering what you usually wear…” Alphinaud looked meaningfully at the light shirt Verin wore under her jacket-as a monk, the Warrior of Light tended to prefer lighter fabrics that allowed for easier movement but did little to protect her from the Coerthan cold. Then, he realized that his meaningful look had become a stare at her chest, and he yanked his gaze upwards as the tips of his ears glowed from the force of his blush.

Thankfully, Verin didn’t notice, or if she had, she didn’t give any sign of it. She extended her hands toward him as she spoke. “Then by all means, Alphinaud, I defer to your expertise. Tell me, after everything I’ve been through, will it be the Coerthan winter that spells my doom?”

Alphinaud hid his snicker behind one hand as he used the other to trace a pattern through the air. The air glowed blue where his hand passed, and Obsidian chittered beside him. He let out a sigh of relief. Aside from a running nose and aching knuckles which would fade in time, Verin had suffered no ill effects from being out in the winter weather for so long. “Well, my friend, it seems that you will live. Although, you might wish to dress more warmly the next time you decide to undertake one of these…expeditions,” he sniffed. After a moment, his eyes widened in horror as he realized the insult in his words. “Not that the way you dress isn’t nice! It’s lovely, in fact.”

Verin smiled at him over her shoulder as she poured some water into a large pot and set it over the fire to boil, then pulled some vegetables out of her pack and began to chop them. “I’m glad to know my fashion choices meet with your approval.”

The fluttering feeling that rose in his heart at her words warmed him more thoroughly than any hot food could have. “ _You’re_ lovely, Verin,” he whispered under his breath. Thank the Twelve, she didn’t seem to have heard him. “How long will it be before you’re finished with those vegetables?” he asked. “I was going to make us some of this hot cocoa I found in my pack.”

“Oh, I’ll be a few minutes yet. Should be plenty of time.” With that, Verin pulled some popotoes out of her bag and started peeling them with quick, clean movements. Alphinaud set some water over the fire to heat up. While it warmed, he fished the cocoa powder out of his pack along with a couple of cups. The water for the cocoa had just heated enough when Verin joined him by the fireplace, dumping her chopped vegetables in the larger pot and adding a few pinches of spices. She made a grab for a large wooden spoon, but Alphinaud laid his hand over hers, shaking his head.

“Come, enjoy your cocoa and warm up a bit. Obsidian can stir.” True to Alphinaud’s words, the carbuncle picked up the spoon in his mouth, ambled over to the stewpot, and began to slowly stir it. 

Verin burst out laughing at the magical creature’s antics. “I’m fairly certain the Studium didn’t have helping your friends cook in mind when they taught you how to summon him.”

Alphinaud smiled in satisfaction as he poured the hot water into the cups, measured out the cocoa powder, and began to stir it in. “Yes, well, I will not tell them if you do not.”

She smiled at him, and for a moment, he dared to hope that her smile was born of fondness. “Your secret is safe with me, Master Alphinaud.”

Alphinaud turned away to fish the marshmallows out of his pack-and to hide the blush spreading over his cheeks. He added a generous handful of the fluffy white sweets to each cup, then handed one to Verin.

Alphinaud took a sip of his own, smiling as the sweetness of the marshmallows mixed with the slight bitterness of the cocoa. Across from him, Verin’s eyes fluttered shut as she took a long, slow sip. “Ah, I love you, Alphinaud,” she sighed.

Alphinaud coughed and spluttered as he almost inhaled his cocoa.

Verin hurried over, placing a warm hand on his arm and clapping him firmly on the back. “Are you all right?” she gasped.

Alphinaud looked up, and his brain stopped at the sheer closeness of her, the way strands of her auburn hair fanned over her forehead, the spectacular green of her eyes that he’d never quite managed to duplicate in his sketches of her… _Twelve, she’s beautiful._

Verin’s eyes narrowed minutely, and horror washed over Alphinaud. “I-I said that out loud, didn’t I?” he whispered. 

She nodded slowly, and the blood drained from Alphinaud’s face until his skin matched his hair perfectly. “Then I must ask your apologies, my friend,” he began, taking refuge in the formalities. “It was not my intent to make you uncomfortable in any way. Truly, I-“

“I don’t mind that you think I’m beautiful, Alphinaud.”

His stampede of apologies came to an abrupt halt. “You don’t?”

Oh, that was _definitely_ fondness covering her tone. “I really, really don’t.”

Her words freed a fragile sort of courage within him, and he swallowed hard. “Then-then would you mind terribly if I tell you that I have been in love with you for years?”

Verin’s shining green eyes widened, and her mouth worked soundlessly for several seconds. “Why-Alphinaud, why didn’t you say anything?” she finally whispered.

“Why?” he half-gasped. “Because-because you’re the Warrior of Light and you’re wonderful and strong and brave and I’m just…me. You…you deserved flowers and romance and a much better confession of love than this and I just couldn’t figure out what to say and _why are you laughing?_ ” 

“I’m sorry!” she giggled as she wiped away a stray tear. “I’m just really, really glad to know that it wasn’t just me who was tangled up in knots trying to figure out how to confess my love.”

All the eloquence he had learned at the Studium did him no good. Alphinaud could only stare at Verin as his chin did its level best to introduce itself to the floor. 

She leaned forward and took his hand. “I’m in love with you too, Alphinaud. You’re so clever and brave, and you’re always leaping to help people without caring how much it might cause you. How-how could I not love you?”

Alphinaud licked suddenly dry lips. “Might I kiss you, Verin?” he whispered.

She closed her eyes and leaned in to brush her lips against his, and Alphinaud’s mind went blank. Both their lips were chapped from the cold, and their noses bumped awkwardly as they tried to figure out the best angle. 

It was the best kiss Alphinaud had ever had. 

He pulled away, laughing lightly. “That was lovely.”

Verin pecked the tip of his nose. “Not as lovely as you, my heart.”

 _My heart_ , Alphinaud thought as he leaned up to kiss her again. _Yes, that’s what she is to me. My heart._


End file.
